Their pasts
by Brainchild98
Summary: Every secondary character has to have a background. Well this story is exactly about it. The up coming book The Flames That Engulf Us secondary characters past. Look out for the book in stores on september 19th!


**Each and every character of this story will have the past of secondary characters. I am publishing my book The Flames that Engulf Us. Here is the trailer .com/watch?v=ToxJMG78MFU&feature=channel_video_title then here is the website of it .**

**Honestly The Flames that Engulf Us is the best story I have ever written. My editor said it was going to be the next Hunger Games. I am honored! **

**Anyways this chapter is Rolli Suarez's chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, darling, d<em>_on't you ever grow up, _

_don't you ever grow up _

_Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, _

_don't you ever grow up _

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you _

_Won't let no one break your heart No, _

_no one will desert you _

_Just try to never grow up, _

_never grow up_

Rollyn Suarez sat in front of her white vintage vanity, brusing her dyed magenta hair with her mother's antique brush and her brown brown eyes examined her pretty face in the mirror. She loved her face, it meant everything to her. She had pearly caucasian skin, sparkly innocent eyes and once dark brown, now magenta straight glowing hair. Those long eyelashes were crimped and had mascara on them already.

"Ms. Rolli?" Esther, her nanny came in and stood by the door.

She was grateful that she was called Rolli, she preferred that name instead of Rollyn. She cursed her mother for giving her that name. She looked at Esther through the mirror.

"Yes?"

"Her mother wanted me to tell you that you are to go to singing class today in the music room."

She nodded sadly, as much as she loved singing, she hated the damn teacher and that didn't help anyone, would it? Her dark brown eyes looked at Esther's black ones. She saw a flash of evil through them, but she shook her head and told herself that it was a mistake.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not, Esther." she said in her fake cheery tone that she always masked herself with.

She looked down, frowning, once she was sure Esther had left the room, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. The teenage girl jumped.

"Esther," She breathed "I thought you left; you scared me."

"Now why would I ever want to do that?" Esther's silky voice didn't sound right this evening.

It frighten her.

"I don't know,"

"Well I did not mean to, Rolli." Esther said running her hand through Rolli's magenta hair "Why on earth did you pick this color for your hair?"

Rolli shrugged "I thought it was a beautiful color, and it would make my mother mad."

"Rolli," Esther scowled

"I am not sorry for saying that," Rolli had a small smile on.

"I'm sure you're not, but honestly, Ms. Rolli, please do not speak of your mother illy around me. She will fire me."

Rolli nodded sadly "I'm sorry, Esther."

"Don't be sorry, Ms. Rolli."

"But Esther," Rolli looked up at the black haired woman "Is dinner soon? I'm hungry."

"Yes, it is soon,"

"Thank God,"

Esther let out a laugh, Rolli peered at her from her seat; the woman had always been mysterious. Having black straight hair, black eyes and pale skin, and always wearing black. The woman made Rolli question if she could really trust her. Even if she had been working there for about six months, she still did not trust the woman. At all.

But recently Esther frighten her, she did not know why, but she couldn't understand why. She saw colors when she looked at people. She didn't know why. But she did. Rolli would find it fun at times. Even if she didn't know the meaning of colors.

Esther was just black.

Everything was black.

She wondered why.

"Esther, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course,"

"Why do you wear so much black?"

Esther froze, surprised at Rolli's question. But not by the question. But how she was suppose to come up with a answer without revealing her identity.

"Esther?"

"I wear black, because I find it comforting with the what the world is coming too."

"Oh,"

"Esther!" Rolli heard her mother call out angrily.

Rolli sighed. Her mother was having another fit.

Fansastic.

She heard Esther mutter something under her breath, but could not make out the words she was saying. Her dark eyes were filled with questions now.

"I'll be right back, Ms. Rolli," Esther scurried away out of her room.

Rolli sighed, her life was full of emptiness and not many people thought so. But the sixteen year old girl thought so, and knew so. Her mother and father preferred work over their only daughter. Esther was her sixth nanny. Her parents let the nannies raise their daughter as if she were a object not a human being.

She got up from her chair, and laid down on her king size bed.

Her friends thought she was lucky, because her parents let her have freedom, but the truth is they didn't care enough to care where she was at.

She hated her life

She hated her parents

She hated the nannys.

Her life was one big masquerade. No one wore their face, they hid behind the luxury. Was that the life she wanted. Of course not. When she was out in Manhatten, dear lord she loved it.

She loved the working people,

she loved the smell

And to sum it all up she loved everything about it.

Yes, she was a upper east Manhatten teenager, but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart. Most people thought that kids' from there had silver spoons shoved up their asses. But no, she didn't let that get to her.

She knew life is too important to hate.

She got up from her bed, hearing a thud, she didn't know why she had a bad feeling in her stomach as she walked toward the living room, she could hear the clicking of her heels and her heart pounding.

"Esther, how could you lie to us like this?" her mother, Catrina, spoke, Rolli could hear the fear and tears in her voice.

"Shut the hell up, and stand still, if you don't I swear I will shoot."

Rolli ran into the living room and saw Esther holding up a gun to her mother and father, who were standing close to each other. Rollli could hear her heart poudning harder and harder.

"Esther?" she said in a squeak

"You!" Esther let out a hiss turning toward her and pointed the gun to her. "You scream I'll shoot you first and then toture them,"

"No, please, leave her be." Catrina plead "Please leave her be,"

For the first time in her life, Rolli could hear a mother out of Catrina. Not a selfish rude woman, she grew up to know.

"What did I fucking say!" Esther yelled "Shut the hell up!"

"No, please don't them," her father, Robert, cried out "You are a damn recruiter, you will go to hell where you belong."

_A recruiter?_ Rolli mentally questioned

"I hope so," Esther had a wicked grin on her face.

Horror struck Rolli when she pulled the trigger, and the bullet hit his throat. Blood splattered everywhere as he fell to the ground, Catrina let out a sharp cry and knelt down to her husband.

"No, no, no," She mumbled

Rolli was frozen, she felt tears spill from her eyes as she watched her father die. Blood had gotten on her, and Esther pulled the trigger, shooting her mother atleast five times. Catrina's blood splattered onto Esther and Rolli.

"Rolli, baby, run."

She listened to her mother's last words. She bolted past Esther, dodging the bullets and stumbled out of the townhouse. She ran and ran, the streets were empty. She could hear Esther screaming her name, she ignored it.

Everything she knew was gone

Everyone she trusted was gone

Everything was just gone.

As the girl ran, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Blood was splattered all over her, she lost one of her heels and her hair was a crazy mess. She looked like a lynatic. But that was the least of her worrys.

Suddenly she hit a hard chest, and fell backwards.

"Jesus William!" she heard a woman snap.

She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful auburn haired young woman, her blue eyes looked concerned as she peered at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Victoria!" the man snapped "Move!"

"What?"

"Help me with her," he picked Rolli up bridal style, carefully as if she were a baby. She closed her eyes and sobbed into his chest as they walked toward a black van.

That night Rolli Suarez was saved and brought back to life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's it for Chapter Rolli! Please review so I can know if I should continue!<strong>

**xoxox BC**


End file.
